Letters to Team Wild Fang
by Metal Saphire
Summary: So you can send letters to every members of team wild fang and go send as much as you want...
1. Intro

**Hey guys! Welcome to the Letters to Team Wild Fang so send whatever you want to and FYI I had the idea to make this because I'm bored and that's all…**

**Rated T just in case guys so no probs! ^^**

* * *

Kyoya: (sighed) this is so boring I wish I could never receive a letter.

Metal Saphire: Hah, in your dreams Kyoya, you're still gonna receive one letter or maybe more letters.

Kyoya: (gulp) damn I never thought this would happen.

Nile: Yeah and also don't try to be rude or you'll be slapped by Saphire (Metal Saphire).

Kyoya: Whatever, I'm never going to be rude.

Metal Saphire: Well let's see about that.

Benkei: B-B-B-Bull! I can't wait for my letters.

Demure: You sure you're even gonna receive some letters?

Benkei: Of course I'm hot!

Demure: (sweat drop)

* * *

Metal Saphire: So anyway send as much as you want guys!

Kyoya: Yeah just hurry I'm getting bored.

Metal Saphire: Just calm down Kyoya, they'll probably gonna send letters for you.

* * *

**Okay so sorry if you're annoyed from above I just like writing that's all XD so I can't really update so early because I'm busy at school and okay bye that's all.**


	2. Letters 1

**Okay so this first chapter of your letter starts and enjoy!**

* * *

**To Kyoya:**  
**How did you get those scares?**

**To Nile:**  
**I love your clothes, where do you get them? And I love your voice! It's so deep and you're hot!**

**To Benkei:**  
**You really need to lose weight, in metal fight zero g, dude your BIG you should let Nile help you. He has a great body! Tell him to help you.**

**To Demure:**  
**Dude I just personally love your eyes! And I have one question. Are you a boy or girl? 'Cuz in the manga you're a girl and in the show you're a boy! So which are you? Are you like a half and half!?**

**Yours truly, fatema :)**

Well actually I'd just scarred myself when I was 11 maybe, okay that's all what I have to say.

Sincerely,  
Kyoya

Thanks, for your information I only found those clothes and actually it fits me perfectly. Yeah thanks I was born with a voice like that.

Sincerely,  
Nile

I don't care if I'm big, I like to eat a lot and you can't stop me from doing it. I don't need any help from Nile.

Sincerely,  
Benkei

Thanks, I was just born that way. Well I don't really know if I'm a boy neither a girl.

Sincerely,  
Demure

* * *

**Dear Nile and Demure I think you both are the cutest Boys in Beyblade anyway here are some questions**

**1. Do you two have a girlfirend?**

**2. Do you like music old are you two?**

**3. Wait so did both of you know each other since you were kids?**

**That's all for now from Shadowroselily**

No I don't have any girlfriends I'm not planning on having a girlfriend.

Sometimes, I do like music. I'm 14 in beyblade metal masters and 15 in metal fury.

No I just met Demure when I went into the world championships.

Sincerely,  
Nile

I don't really have girlfriend.

Well I don't actually have some interest in music. I really don't want to reveal my age but I'm 14 in metal masters and 15 in metal fury.

We had just met each one another since we went into the beyblade world championships.

Sincerely,  
Demure

* * *

Kyoya: Thank goodness I'd just received less.

Metal Saphire: Hah, lucky for you, you did but maybe you'll have some more someday.

Kyoya: I don't care.

* * *

**Okay so here you have it and thanks for the letter you've sent and also I'd just rewrite it and made it into a correct spelling and grammar…**


	3. Letters 2

Metal Saphire: Hey Kyoya this time I guess you had so many letters.

Kyoya: So what I don't care XP

Metal Saphire: Why you?! I'm gonna kill you for this.

Nile: Hey guys calm down, don't forget somebody's waiting for our letters.

Metal Saphire: Oh crap! Okay let's stop this and proceed to your letters...**enjoy guys!**

* * *

**To Kyoya:**  
**So... Who gave you Leone? And do they ever show a baby picture of you in any of the shows? Why do you wear boots? And why do you NEVER talk about your baby bro? Where is your brother? What's your favourite colour? What do you eat? Where do you take a shower all the time? And what's your favourite day? Why? What do you like to do when you're alone? Any crushes!?**

**To Nile:**  
**Heh, ya I guessed that ;) anyways where did ya get your bey?**

**To Benkei:**  
**Nile really can help you... Which means you'll get girls.. As on at least to notice you!**

**To demure;**  
**Ok, where did ya get your bey? Do you have any siblings? What's your favorite day? And Why?**

**Yours truly.. Fatema**

My parents gave me my Leone since I was a kid. Yeah, they did and I don't think I really look cute. Nah I just like to wear boots they're sort of like comfortable to wear you know. My baby bro, Kakeru? Pfft he really didn't show up since every first episode. He's nowhere to find I don't know where he is. My favourite colour all the time is green. Hmm I eat any kind of food I'm not hungry today you know. Yeah duh! At the bathroom of course where else? I actually don't have favourite days, because there are no more days that I like. I like to train with my bey all the time. No I don't have a crush.

Sincerely,  
Kyoya -_-

I got my bey from my parents there's nothing more to say.

Sincerely,  
Nile :)

Yeah I really need help from Nile. I hate it when people call me fat and wow, I can finally have girls! XD

Sincerely,  
Benkei

When I was a kid I'd received a bey from…I can't really remember I had a lot of memories from the past that's why I can't really remember some of the details. Nope don't have any. My favourite day is…I don't know I had so many favourite days and it's in my head but I can't let it out…sorry.

Sincerely,  
Demure :D

* * *

**To Kyoya : well, first of all... 's basically how you start a letter, no?**  
**I was surfing in the net and I actually found out that you got those scars by protecting your younger brother Kakeru, Is that true? 'Cause if it this, then I'm really proud of you protecting your family. I really**  
**respect you for that, I too have a younger sibling and even though sometimes I want to strangle him, he's the person I love the most.**  
**Thank you and goodbye (and that's how you finish letters, right?)**

**And Nile, hello to you too**  
**one question, you're Egyptian, right? Can you tell me a place in Egypt that I could visit?**

**Thanks to both of you,**  
**Queen**

I don't know first greeting...Well maybe…thanks, of course I do care for my family. Oh okay no more comments. (Yep typically.)

Sincerely,  
Kyoya

Well duh! Of course don't I look like an Egyptian? I lived near from the Nile river that's all nothing more to say.

Sincerely,  
Nile :)

* * *

**To Nile: Hi! You're my favourite character. Congratulations, that is very hard to do. Not really, but good job XD**

**To Benkei: Hi, you're not that bad but why did you dress as the Masked Bull, everyone knew it was you. How did you become part of team Wild Fang anyways?**

**To Kyouya: Be nice or pay the price.**

**To Demure: You're in my top 10 favourite characters in the show. Did you ever get the chance to battle Nile and Kyouya? Are you upset you don't get to battle more often?**

**To Metal Saphire: Hi! Here's a virtual tranqulizer gun. Shoot Kyouya if he's not being nice. It's much more effective then slapping. Have fun XD**

Yep, thanks I know some of the other people liked me. Now that's all what I have to say.

Sincerely,  
Nile

B-B-B-Bull! I wanted to dress as a masked bull so that people will think I'm hot! What? They noticed it was me? Crap. I tried to find Kyoya then when I found him I joined as the member of the Team Wild Fang!

Sincerely,  
Benkei

Yeah, yeah okay fine I'll be nice (If only)

Sincerely,  
Kyoya

Oh thanks, that way Kyoya will now do as I say. Thanks for the letter! ^^

Sincerely,  
Metal Saphire

* * *

**To Demure from you're #1 fan Jerissa: Sup Demure? Jerissa here I just wanted to say that I think that you're hotter than a sona that's on fire that's in a volcano that's on the sun! 3 Sorry got a little carried away there.**  
**But seriously you are.**

**And for Nile: Hey bro what's up? (And don't say the sky.) Anyway just wanted to ask how the f**k did you get so thin? Anyway I think you're hot. (Did I just say that? 0.o)**

**Anyway that's all for now for you anyway. Back to Demure! It's me agian! (XD) I think you're eyes are beautiful! I love your clothes and I think you're awesome!**

**For Kyoya! (Didn't think you were going to get a letter did you?) Why do you wear a belly shirt? It's winter for crying out loud! Anyway I do think you are cute but not as cute as Nile and Demure. Anyway that's all I got for now see ya Jerissa out peace!**

**P.S Man Demure! I can't help the thought you're soooooooooo sexy! 3 3**

Really? Oh okay I guess you're my only fan. You think I'm hot? Cool people don't actually say that to me but thank you so much.

Sincerely,  
Demure

Hey, I'm okay (not with Benkei bothering me). I don't know maybe I'm just born that way you know. Thanks for telling me that I'm hot. (Yep you just said it.)

Sincerely,  
Nile

Yeah I know. Thanks for loving my sharp eyes, you like my clothes? Thanks FYI, I just found them from anywhere. Right I'm typically awesome.

Sincerely,  
Demure (again)

Nope. That's my style dude I like it that way. Thanks but anyway I'm not so cute I'm hot. Fine, fine whatever no more comments good bye.

Sincerely,  
Kyoya

* * *

Metal Saphire: Okay congratulations guys, your letter are success.

Kyoya: Hmmp that was not fun.

Metal Saphire: What do you mean? You'd spent hours trying to reply on your letters.

Kyoya: I meant that everyone wanted to send me more letters.

Metal Saphire: I guess they really like you Kyoya!

Kyoya: Hmmp!

Nile: Did I do great Saphire? I hope I'm not so rude out there.

Metal Saphire: Don't worry Nile you're pretty good out there, everyone likes you remember?

Nile: Yeah thanks Saphire, you're the best.

Metal Saphire: Not as best as you!

Demure: Gosh, gosh, gosh! ^^

Metal Saphire: Why are you so happy Demure?

Demure: This is the first time that sombody thinks I'm hot.

Metal Saphire: Oh okay so this is enough you better wait for you next letters.

Benkei: Okay Saphire please pray for me that I'll have many letters like Nile and Kyoya.

Metal Saphire: I will if you'll go on diet.

Benkei: Okay, okay I will.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here you have it, now why don't you send more letters if you want now bye bye see you next time! ^^**


	4. Letters 3

Metal Saphire: Okay guys good luck to your letters! ^_^

Nile: Sure!

Kyoya: Pfft whatever.

* * *

**To Kyoya:**  
**Ohhhh... Well in zero g, where are you? And you look super hot in zero G! I love your new look :)**

**To Nile:**  
**Hey Nile, did you help at all in the nemesis war?**

**To Benkei:**  
**Yup you need it :) anyways in metal fury do you go with kyoya when he gets angry at what auguma says about him?**

**To Demure:**  
**Hey. Do you help in the nemesis war? In metal fury**

I am somewhere where you cannot find or maybe anywhere. Thanks that's my style.

Sincerely,  
Kyoya

Nope I didn't.

Sincerely,  
Nile

Okay, okay geez fine I'll go on diet. Of course I liked to defend Kyoya in anything 'cause he's my best friend.

Sincerely,  
Benkei

No I didn't.

Sincerely,  
Demure

* * *

**So,**  
**To demure:**  
**hello, I have a question that I wanted to ask you, where exactly you come from( I don't know if they said that in the show)?**  
**And by the way, I think you're very cute and kind (not like some people I know *glares at Ryuga**glares back*)**

**To Benkei:**  
**do you like the nickname Yu gave you? (I especially love ben-ben)**  
**why did you join the beyblade hunters(or whatever their called)?**  
**Did you ever got to see Kakeru when you were a kid?( Kakeru's hot. guess it's runs in the family)**

**and I'll finish with Kyoya,**  
**your brother is so cute, why didn't they put him in the show? Life is so cruel...**

I came from the grasslands in Africa. Yeah thanks so much.

Sincerely,  
Demure

Yes! B-B-B-Bull! I liked his nickname that he gave me it's kind of cute. (Face Hunters). I joined the face hunters because I liked to be with Kyoya. No I didn't you might wanna ask Kyoya about this.

Sincerely,  
Benkei

My brother's cute? Nah okay. No they didn't he's in manga only.

Sincerely,  
Kyoya

* * *

**To the King of Beasts!(Kyoya):you are my 2nd favourite dude! so smexy! ha! anyways...what's your favorite color? I Guess Green? Does Gingka annoy ya?**  
**What do you think of Ryuga? AND! seriously,you should date Nile! you're so cute together! *fangirls***

**To Nile!:you're my 5 favorite! Love ya hottie! where did those orange things under your eyes come from? What's your goal in life? Do you love Kyoya?(answer me damn true!)**

**To Demure: You're awesome! I mean, not every day you see a living being seeing from far away, right? Here's my question: Do you enjoy being in the Wild Fang or not?**

**To Benkei; Dude, you're soooo big! I think you should listen to Saphire..go on diet!**  
**Why the in the world of Beyblade do you like to crush people? baah! I mean the hugs!**

Wow thanks dude! Yep definitely green. Yeah he does sometimes. Ryuga huh? He's rude, he's evil and he always wanted to win, well that's all. Really? Pfft I'm not a gay. (Okay, okay you got the point.)

Sincerely,  
Kyoya

Whoa thanks a lot dude. I painted them myself and it's a kind of style for me. My goal in life is to defeat other strong bladers and win against them. Nope we're just friends. (In yaoi stories about us, yes I do love Kyoya.)

Sincerely,  
Nile

Thanks. Yeah of course I do. Yes I do because their the coolest team members ever or should I say we're the coolest team members ever.

Sincerely,  
Demure

What?! I'm big? Hmmp! Okay maybe I should okay no problem. Nah I hate being alone. Because I like hugs!

Sincerely,  
Benkei

* * *

**Kyouya, you're a grump and you scare me.**

**Nile, you're pretty cool, and would you say Masamune is your rival?**

**Benkei, you don't need to change, you're just fine hun. I'd hug you, but, alas, Internet.**

**Demure, I would say you're more handsome than hot, but to each his own I guess.**  
**PS Demure X Benkei! *gets arrested by shipping police***

Hmmp! Whatever.

Sincerely,  
Kyoya

P.S No comments today.

Thanks. Yeah he's really my rival.

Sincerely,  
Nile

Reall? Thanks so much. But Saphire (Metal Saphire) is gonna kill me for this if I don't change. Thank you so much!

Sincerely,  
Benkei

Thanks dude, okay.

Sincerely,  
Demure

* * *

Metal Saphire: So what do you think of your letters guys?

Nile: It's fine.

Kyoya: I don't care.

Metal Saphire: Would you stop being rude Kyoya? I'm gonna kill you for this.

Kyoya: Whatever…

Benkei: Do I need to go on diet?

Metal Saphire: Hai (yes), it's good for you to be that way.

Demure: I like to reply some letters every day! ^^

Metal Saphire: Good for you…


	5. Letters 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the late updates, I'm a lot busy thinking other stories so here you have your letters.**

* * *

**To Kyoya:****  
****He...he... Nice one, and where is your brother? Shame on u if you don't know!****To Nile;****  
****Well that's suckish, you should be in there!****To Benkei;****  
****Yes, and I hope you will beat him someday :)****  
**

**To Demure;****  
****Wow so do you at all show up as in do you actually help the gang?****  
**

**Yours truly****  
****Fatema!**

My brother? Well really I don't know where he is really. He didn't even tell me where in the world he is.

Sincerely,  
Kyoya

Well don't blame me, I'm not an important character remember?

Sincerely,  
Nile

Of course I will, if he'll mess with Kyoya again he's dead.

Sincerely,  
Benkei

Well I didn't really...

Sincerely,  
Demure

* * *

**Demure it's Your number 1 fan Jerissa again. I just wanted to say I love you! (Did I really just say that?)****  
****Anyway are you really that happy that I think You're hot/sexy? If you are I'm glad. :-)****For Benkei Sup bro? I do think You're cool Benkei and I think you are perfect the way you are. So don't listen to metal saphire she doesn't know what she's talking about. And one more thing why do you hurt Demure? I love him and you hurt my baby! Please stop hurting him.****For Kyoya. Sup Kyoya Jerissa again just here to say that I do think You're cute but not as cute/hot/sexy as Demure and Nile. So there you have it.****For Nile. How's it going Nile? Just wanted to see how you were doing and to say I think you are hot.:-)****For Demure. (Again) I love you man! *Kisses You're cheek* There that's how much I love you. If ya want another kiss just ask. Ya know if you want.:-)**

Well hello glad to see you again. (Blush) Oh thank you that means a lot to me. Of course I'm happy you're just the first person in my whole life who said that to me, thank you.

Sincerely,  
Demure

Thank you very much. Glad you said that you're awesome. Well maybe you're right I should go and eat more. Oops sorry if I'd hurt him, I promise never to do that again.

Sincerely,  
Benkei

Well thank you, glad you said that. Now you know there I have it so no more comments.

Sincerely,  
Kyoya

Hey, I'm fine thanks. Well I'm doing nothing exactly. Yeah I know, everyone always thinks I'm hot.

Sincerely,  
Nile

(Blush) Thank you it's good that you love me. Okay now I know how much you loved me. Okay maybe another kiss would be good. (Blush)

Sincerely,  
Demure

* * *

**To Kyoya,****  
****U r SUPER HOT! N cute too. Ur my favourite character. N I LOVE U!. I wanted 2 ask u, did u like the nickname which yuu gave you. N what do u think about Ginga and Madoka and Tsubasa and Nile and Ryuga. Pllsssss rply****To Nile,****  
****U really are cool. N cute. I wanted to know that did u really did the face painting or its natural (lol, I know itz not natural but I want to knw). U'r face painting is really COOOL!. So plzzz reply.****To Benkei,****  
****Heya Benkei. U are super cool. But I agree with Saphire that u should lessen u'r weight. Take help from nile. But I like you. U r strong. ;). B-B-B-BULL! :p****To Demure,****  
****Yo demure. I LOVE u'r eyes. They are beautiful and the technique you use to find out things that are far away. U are really nice. What's your favourite color? BYE- BYE****From andrea gonsalves**

Well that's great if you think I'm hot and also cute. Yeah others said they like me too. Oh it's great I'm always lovable. No that stupid brat is dead someday if he'll call me that nickname again. Well Gingka, he's annoying Madoka and Tsubasa, no comment at all, Nile he's great and Ryuga, he's actually my rival but he's also cool.

Sincerely,  
Kyoya

Of course I'm cool, everyone always think I'm cool and cute. Of course I've painted it, isn't it obvious? Oh great now you know my face painting's not natural. Well glad you like it.

Sincerely,  
Nile

Thank you, I'm cool a lot. Why should I go on diet? I love food. Yes I'm strong B-B-Bull!

Sincerely,  
Benkei

Glad that you think my eyes are great. Well of course I was just born that way. Good for you that you think I'm nice. My favourite color is...brown maybe I don't know I've got a lot of favourite colors. Bye too.

Sincerely,  
Demure

* * *

**Sup Nile****  
****How was your childhood****  
****How are the pyramids built****  
****what hair dye do you use****  
****are you a good dancer****  
****what's your favourite song****  
****are you angry my chemical romance broke up****  
****here's a Dorito (hands you a Dorito)**

Hey, well my childhood's fine no other comments.  
Well actually I can't explain how they were built it's unexplained and also a mystery.  
My hair, I didn't die them, they're just natural.  
No I'm no, I don't even dance a lot.  
I can't tell I'm not really interested in music.  
No I'm not I'm just in a good mood.  
Well thanks bro I'm hungry.

Sincerely,  
Nile

* * *

Metal Saphire: Okay so I think you guys are tired from replying with those letters.

Kyoya: You're right, my finger hurts.

Nile: I'm thirsty.

Metal Saphire: Ohhh, here you go Nile drink your juice. (Gives him juice then pat his head)

Nile: Thanks a lot Saphire. (Drank the juice)

Metal Saphire: Daijoubu! (No problem)

Kyoya: Hey no fair Saphire, why do you care Nile a lot more than any of us?

Metal Saphire: Hmmp, whatever Kyoya.

Benkei: Saphire shall I go on diet? 'Please say no' (On his thoughts)

Metal Saphire: Nah you're okay you'll have any kind of food that you want.

Benkei: Yay! B-B-B-Bull!

Demure: (Daydreaming around)

Metal Saphire: Hey Demure what's up? Are you daydreaming?

Demure: What? Oh nothing.

Metal Saphire: Ohhh I know what's going on here. You're inlove.

Demure: (Blush) Okay please don't tell anyone about this.

Metal Saphire: Okay I won't. ^_^

* * *

**So anyway you can still send letters anytime...**


End file.
